disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Strasznie Już Być Tym Królem Chcę
Strasznie Już Być Tym Królem Chcę (I Just Can't Wait To Be King) - piosenka z pierwszej części filmu. Jest śpiewana przez Simbę, Nalę, Zazu i Zwierzęta. Polska wersja Tekst Potężnym królem będę, więc Ostrzegam: bój się lwa. Ejże! Kto to widział króla zwierząt Z grzywą niczym pchła? Poćwiczyć jeszcze muszę tylko Mój królewski szyk, Dostojny krok i władcze oko, I ten złowieszczy ryk!!! Na razie nie ma czym tu chwalić się. Strasznie już być tym królem chcę! (Jeszcze daleka droga, panie, Jeśli sądzisz …) Nikt nie powie "Zrób to!" (Chciałem powiedzieć...) Nikt nie powie "Zmykaj!" (Chodziło mi o to...) Nikt nie powie "Przestań!" (Nie masz pojęcia...) Nikt nie powie "Czekaj!" (Czekaj!) Wreszcie mogę iść, gdzie chcę. (O, na pewno nie) Wreszcie nikt nie wtrąca się! Już czas, żebyśmy pogadali Jak ze ssakiem ptak. Rad płynących z dzioba król nie słucha - tak czy siak. Oj, chyba antymonarchistą Stanę się od dziś Żegnaj, służbo! Żegnaj, Afryko! Bo precz stąd czas mi iść. Ten smarkacz bardzo szarogęsi się. Strasznie już być tym królem chcę! Ruszaj się, kto stoi. Stamtąd ktoś gdzieś pędzi. Zawsze mnie zobaczysz - Tutaj, tam i wszędzie. (Czekaj!) Niech wieść się niesie wobec oraz wszem. Powtórzcie dziobem, pyskiem, piórem, kłem. Król Simba będzie panem naszych ziem! Strasznie już być tym królem chcę! Strasznie już być tym królem chcę! Strasznie już być tym królem chcę! Wykonanie Michał Mech Oryginalna wersja Tekst I'm gonna be a mighty king So enemies beware! Well, I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little hair I'm gonna be the mane event Like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my ROAR Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing Oh, I just can't wait to be king! You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think... No one saying "do this" Now when I said that, I - No one saying "be there" What I meant was... No one saying "stop that" Look, what you don't realize... No one saying "see here" Now see here! Free to run around all day Well, that's definitely out. Free to do it all my way! I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart to heart Kings don't need advice From little hornbills for a start If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out! Out of service, out of Africa I wouldn't hang about This child is getting wildly out of wing Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Everybody look left Everybody look right Everywhere you look I'm Standing in the spotlight! Not yet! Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Wykonanie Jason Weaver Rowan Atkinson Laura Williams Wideo mały|prawo|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Król Lew